Kevin Maverick
Kevin Moore (born October 10, 1988), better known by his ring name Kevin Maverick, is an American professional wrestler currently signed to a Developmental contract with Elite Answers Wrestling. Maverick debuted in 2012, working extensively on the United States independent circuit and in Japan before signing with EAW in 2016. After a short tenure on its Dynasty brand, Maverick was reassigned to NEO at his own request. Early Life Moore was raised in Manhattan's Alphabet City neighborhood. He participated breakdancing and parkour while growing up. Professional Wrestling Career 'Training and Early Career (2012 - 2016)' Prior to beginning formal training, Moore garnered a cult following through his high-risk performances in several backyard federations that were posted on the internet. He then began training under Kelvin and Reznor Bogard at the Dragon Wolf Dojo in West Harlem. Under the name Kevin Maverick, he completed short stints in Brutally Extreme Entertainment (BEE) and the revival of No Mercy Wrestling (NMW) before moving on to compete in Japan's Neo Tokyo Wrestling (NTW) promotion. While working in Japan, Maverick also became somewhat notable for being the first (and to date, only) male student of Miss Manami. 'Elite Answers Wrestling (2016 - present)' 'Dynasty (2016)' Maverick signed with EAW in 2016 and initially was placed on Dynasty. After making a handful of appearances, he requested to be moved to the company's Developmental territory, NEO, and his request was granted. 'Developmental (2017 - present)' After reporting to the EAW Performance Center, Maverick began making NEO television appearances in early 2017. Other Media Maverick is currently a cast member on The Plunge, an EAW Network-produced reality series detailing the lives of Developmental wrestlers. While living in Japan, he also had walk-on roles on soap operas and appeared as an extra in J-rock music videos. In addition, he did some modeling. Maverick is also notable for having appeared on an all-professional wrestlers edition of Blind Date alongside future EAW Elitist Aria Jaxon before she dated eventual boyfriend Aren Mstislav. Personal Life Maverick currently resides in Newark, New Jersey. Outside of the ring, he is close friends with Stephanie Matsuda, Azumi Goto, Serenity Hunter, and Nathan Quinn. He grew up a fan of wrestling and cites the Answers Wrestling Federation (AWF) and the original incarnation of No Mercy Wrestling. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **''Calf Killer'' (Calf slicer) **''Falcon Arrow'' (Sitout suplex slam) **''Nosedive'' (High-angle senton bomb) *'Signature Moves' **''Aurora Borealis'' (Northern Lights suplex) **Crucifix headscissors **Diving elbow drop **Double leg drop **Dropkick **Dropsault **''Falcon Kick'' (Jumping corkscrew roundhouse kick) **''Falcon Suplex'' (Dragon suplex) **Fireman's carry takedown **Float-over DDT **Flying forearm smash **''Harlem Nights'' (Corkscrew neckbreaker) **Hip toss **Inverted frankensteiner **''Roundabout'' (Ranhei) *'Nicknames' **'"The American Falcon"' *'Entrance Themes' **'"In the Zone" '''by PL Championships and Accomplishments *'Inside Indie''' **Breakout Rookie of the Year (2013) *'Neo Tokyo Wrestling' **NTW Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **NTW Junior Tag Team Championship (1 time, with Jacob Cassidy) Category:1988 births Category:African American professional wrestlers Category:Wrestlers born in New York Category:People from New York City Category:Wrestlers trained in Japan